


Let It Out

by Tigerflame311



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April is a good friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Leonardo-centric (TMNT), Post-Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerflame311/pseuds/Tigerflame311
Summary: Feelings are hard. Sometimes all you need is a friend to help you.
Kudos: 12





	Let It Out

Birds sang quiet melodies that echoed through the trees. Sunlight filtered through the emerald leaves, dappling the ground in a dance of light and shadow. The old tree branches swayed to the summer breeze. It would seem all was well in Upstate New York. 

It wasn’t.

Two teenagers trekked through the woods, neither of them able to make the journey to Talbot Peak alone. Leonardo had one arm on his crutch, the other slung over his companion’s shoulder. His mind was murky, swarming with all different kinds of thoughts. April O’Neil was droning on again about needing to save the 3 other turtles from the Chimera. Her optimism was getting on his nerves, & despite her not being able to see, she knew it.

“Come on Leo. We’re almost there,” April said, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere. She could hear his heavy, tired breath as he walked beside her.

“We’ll never make it, April,” Leonardo said, slowing his pace. He didn’t even bother to look at her. April’s white eyes narrowed at those words. Such pessimism was quite unlike him.

“What is going on with you? Why are you suddenly so cynical? The Leo I know would never just dismiss the opportunity to save his brothers. Especially not when they need him.” April bit her lip, worrying her words came off more aggressive than intended.

“I already told you, you don’t understand,” Leo said, his tone more firm than before. The tension between the two was only getting worse.

“Then help me understand. I’m sure I could if you just talk to me.” Leo froze in place, suddenly very tense. His hand tightened around the handle of his crutch. April assumed he was staring at her. An exasperated sigh escaped Leo’s lips.

“No, April you wouldn’t understand!” The turtle snapped. “You didn’t see me in that sparring session, or how quickly I had to tap out. You’ve never had the one thing that makes you important taken away from you. You don’t know how it felt to find out my body had been wasting & withering away in a bathtub for 3 entire months! You don’t know what it’s like to feel so trapped & stuck & have to watch every other person move on without me, only to realize the only person holding me back is myself. The fate of New York is on my shoulders, & I’m not strong enough to carry that.” His words started out sharp and angry, but by the end they lost their edge. The shock on April’s face embarrassed him. Leo closed his eyes, wishing he hadn’t blurted so much. But there was no going back now.

April blinked. The turtles usually handled their personal issues privately amongst themselves. It was rarely her business. There was a long moment of silence before April figured out how to respond. Her mind wandered back to what she learned in high school. She could practically hear her teacher lecturing the class. One lesson rang a little louder in her ears. Anger always stems from some form of pain.

“You’re right. I don’t know what you’re going through. But I do know it hurts. You’re not the only one affected by the invasion Leo. I lost my dad. Again. You don’t have to fight this alone. I didn’t see you spar with Raph but I did see you fight the chimera despite whatever happened. I know your injury is taking it’s toll on you. It’s okay if you need a rest,” April finally spoke. The two let go of each other since they weren’t walking anymore. Leo found a large rock to sit on while April held on to a tree.

“But it’s not though. I was resting for 3 entire months. We wasted enough time already. Who knows what the Kraang & Shredder are doing to New York? Me & my stupid leg gave them half a year now to do whatever they want without anyone to stop them! How much longer until I fully heal? You’d think I’d have learned by now that pushing myself is stupid & I should know better,” Leo responded, his tone laced with bitterness.

“Leo. You have to remember you’re only 16. You’re gonna mess up. Plus, you were in a coma for those 3 months. A coma! It’s been a while. I know it has. I want to go back to New York just as much as you do. But not until you’re ready. If it takes even longer, then that’s okay. About the invasion, you know it’s not your fault right? You never meant for this to happen.”

“And yet somehow, under my lead, it still did. If I can’t be a leader, what am I supposed to be besides a burden?” Leonardo stared at his hands before clenching his fists. Even though she couldn’t see him, keeping eye contact with her was too unbearable.

“I am so sorry you got the right to be a kid taken away from you. You’re not a burden, you’re the best brother in the world, & a great friend. Being leader is not the only thing that makes you special Leo. Not only are you smart & talented, but I’ve never seen anyone fight harder than you. Okay? You can’t give up. Not now. Not when your brothers need you.” April’s throat tightened with the fear of not getting through to him. She moved from the tree over to him, kneeling in front of him.

“But... I’m so tired of this. I’m tired of being useless. I’m tired of being treated like a baby. I’m tired of nightmares. I’m tired of struggling so hard just to barely stay alive.” Leo buried his face in his hands, fighting back tears. For once he was grateful for her connection with the chimera. She couldn’t see him.

April felt a physical pain in her chest when she heard him say that. All the frustration that she felt in him was never aimed at her. She had never seen Leonardo in so much pain. It terrified her. It angered her. Leo’s eyes widened in shock when her hand slapped him across the cheek.

“Why are you doing this to me? You’re not supposed to hate yourself! You’re supposed to hate me! It’s been so long since you woke up & you haven’t said a single thing to me about leading the Kraang to the lair. Why aren’t you mad at me?!” April slapped a hand over her mouth, begging herself not to cry.

“Oh... April. No. No you didn’t mean it. You couldn’t have known. You were just trying your best to stay safe.” Leo put one hand on her shoulder, struggling to find the words that would convince her.

“How can you be so sure the invasion wasn’t my fault, but can’t believe it isn’t yours? Yes, the invasion happened, & now all we can do is figure out a way to move on. We... we can do that. Together. I’m so proud of you Leo. We all are. I know it’s hard, but you have to know that we love you, & we need you.” April felt around with her hands until she found Leo, then promptly wrapped him in a tight hug. He was shaking. April teared up when she realized it was because he was crying.

“I’m s-sorry,“ Leo choked out. He was about to pull away before April hugged him tighter.

“Let it out,” she whispered. A cracked huff of laughter escaped the leader before he obeyed. They sat together in a tight hug for a couple minutes until Leo’s sobs turned into small sniffles.

“Are you okay now?” April asked, deciding to end their hug.

“Yeah. It’s just been so long since my knee really bothered me like this, & in that fight with Raph & Casey, I had more confidence than I had had in weeks. I guess I wasn’t prepared for everything to come crashing down. Thanks for your help. You’re a good friend.”

“I’m sorry about your leg.”

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

“I’m sorry about New York.”

“Me too.”


End file.
